The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Attention lapses by caregivers may cause infants or children to be left behind in vehicles, potentially exposing them to elevated or reduced temperatures that may put them at risk of physical harm, in addition to any emotional trauma that may occur from being left alone. Existing devices may be based on a weight sensor and a distance of a baby seat from a car ignition key. These solutions may be problematic in requiring changes to car keys or awkward calibration of the weight sensing mechanism.